Rising tide A French Battle Royale
by Fujiokabenjiro
Summary: A story about a battle royale in France processing in a tidal island. Characthers are mines, Br universe is owned by Takami Koshun san.


I'm posting my first fanfic in English

I'm posting my first fanfic in English. I've begun it a ong time ago but I've ever finished it. I hope my English is not so bad, it's possible to read it, and ther's not too much mistakes. I also hope my style is not so bad, and it's interesting enough.

Here comes the ep. 0, a letter transmitted by the director of the school choosen for the BR, to the minister of security and education.

**EP 0 : Letter to the minister.**

Mister the minister of security and education,

Let me firstly tell you how I'm proud to learn that one class of my school have been chosen for the first Battle Royale in our country. And you can't know how I'm happy to see it's this class. You'll find with this letter, everything you asked me about the students. You'll see the battle is going to be really interesting. Choosing elite from this group is really a chance for the country. They're all really interesting in a way, with something to bring to the country. I can't wait to see them fighting, and to know who will survive to this.

I have also to thank you for the authorisation you gave me to coordinate this game. I have in my possession all guides the videos you gave me about the Asian Games. Be sure I'll be a good coordinator. I also like the idea you have to add tide problem to the danger zones. The students will have to be very brilliant to have both in consideration.

I hope you'll find in this mail everything you wanted to know about the students.

With all my respect,

Note about the students:

Things you have to know things about the class before studying the pupils:

It's the best class we have in the School. The luck has been good, because I think it would not have been as interesting with a class who doesn't know anything except fighting. And a winner will be more interesting in that kind of class, because more than a fighter, he will be an intelligent fighter. A good thing for a future elite. Here, even delinquent are smarter delinquent than usual.

You'll find here everything you asked about the pupils as far as surveillants could know it: Behaviour, personality, relations, morality, advantages, inconvenient...

Just a note about friendship and groups: We talked about groups in the files but those groups are not so closed. We just made them that way for simplicity. We will mention it when people has solid links with other people than the group they're included in.

Girl number one: **Elise Arnauld**: Not a lot of personality, no courage, not really intelligent neither strong.

Friends: Girl 3 Isabelle Boyer, Girl 5 Aude Depret, girl 6 Armande Deville. Doesn't really seems to have any chance.

Boy number one:** Brice Albert.** A giant. Strong, really respected. Probably won't play the game first, but won't let anybody killing him either. I would be interesting to see the evolution of the relation with his friend and leader Silvestre Zéro during the game. Both are giant and strong, he has the potential to win, but he mustn't stay behind Sylvestre to win.

Friends: Sylvestre Zero, Yann Galvin.

Girl number two: **Audrey Arron:** A bitch. Not so beautiful for someone who slept with so many boys on the school, she just sleeps with boys for being popular. Ready to anything to be the most popular girl of the school. It wouldn't be a problem for her to kill anybody in a game like this, even, and maybe especially her best friend, but rival, Silvie Lechamp. She'll want to win. Intelligent. Immoral, manipulative, she can be expected as a favourite.

Boy number two : **Fabien Anthony.** The shyest of his delinquent group. They're called the three garden darves, due to the fact they're all friends and very small. Not the favourite of this group, but he could win if he's the last of them to survive.

Girl number three **Isabelle Boyer.** A very mature and independent girls. Leader of the shyest girls group. Could be a surprise as no one of her group is really expected, but she's more responsible than a lot of pupils in this class. Can take some important and useful decisions.

Friends : Aude Depret, girl 6 Armande Deville, girl 1 Elise Arnauld

Boy number three : **Jules Bastonne. **The best pupil in the class. Really excellent in everything in class, even sport (a thing nobody has remarqued in the class). Has a lot of physical and psychical qualities to win, but is without a doubt too moral, and can have moral hesitations on the worst moments.

Friends : Mostly Johann Van Glitten, then Martin Corsand and Théophile Février

Girl number four : **Corinne Dorne.** Leader of a group of girls. Nice with everyone. Is a good ear for everyone. Physically a bit limited. A little curvy. Has a secret crush for Martin Corsand, and is loved by his best friend, Julian Gailleux. Martin has been rejected by Corinne's best friend Cecilia. Interesting things can come from this loving square…

She's a very Intelligent and responsible girl. Her maturity makes her psychically strong at a point nobody can expect. A lot of quality to win, if she accepts to play the rules. May be too sensitive.

Friends: Cecilia Ligier, Manuela Maître, Charlène Pierre

Boy number four: **Pietro Cardianale:** For the anecdote, as he's the son of a Brazilian immigrate, he spend his time to make teachers believe he grew up in favellas. I have his scolar file near me, and it's absolutely not true. Not a lot of things to say about him. Quite strong, he could be good in the game if took more initiatives. Not that he's particularly moral, but he's a follower more than anyone in Sylvestre's group. Particularly friend with Patrick, but also with Sylvestre and Yann, I don't think anyone except Patrick would refuse to kill him.

Girl number five: **Aude Dupret.** One of the girls without personality. Member of the discret girls group. No courage, no motivation, not really brilliant in anything. At least, she's considered by anyone as a very nice girl. Will probably refuse the game, but won't also be courageous enough to kill herself.

Boy Number five: **Martin Corsand.** The biggest talker and craziest guy. Full of contradictions, and totally uncontrollable. Often misunderstood. He can be calm and serious but is most of the time exuberant (maybe the adjective which correspond the most to him, even when he's serious). It's an extremist personality in all points. Strongly activist, but also strongly pacifist. We don't know if he'll play the game or not, and neither how he'll play. Playing or committing suicide would certainly be both too easy solutions for him.

His relations with others are interesting to consider. He was Yann's best friend, but for obscure reasons, they are now the worst enemies we can find. Their mutual hatred could change a lot of things in the game, and can mostly be his first motivation to participate. You can also remember the loving square mentioned above with Corinne, Julian and Cecilia. Practicises martial arts.

Friends: Julian Gailleux, Théophile Février, Alexis Veln, Jules Bastonne.

Girl number six : **Armande Deville.** She's a quite independent person, friend with the shy girls. Ugliest girl of the class, not really popular, but quite smart. She uses to solve situations by herself… Very mature and responsible. With Isabelle, she may be the only one of her group to have a chance.

Friends : Elise Arnaud, Isabelle Boyer, Aude Depret.

Boy number six : **Raphael Enal.** Another garden gnome. His group is really to fear, and he's not the less dangerous of the three. We can say he's the second. Close friend with the other one, Gilles Forrestier since childhood, this one prefers without a doubt Raphael to Fabien. So he's dangerous and protected (if those two find each other, they will be hard to kill) he will also probably trust his best friend. Alone or with friends, he has the faculty of adaptation needed to survive.

Girl number 7:** Silvie Lechamp.** Cutest girl of he class, and we can also say of the school, she had a strange relationship with Patrick. They were friend one day, lover another one, sometimes. When they're only friends, she's with another guy of the school (not always the same), but Patrick has been her more serious and recurrent relation. She's friend with Audrey, her rival, who acts like a bitch to have a success and make people forget she's not as cute as Silvie, and with Amelie, a shy girl, a childhood friend. Despite this bad friendship with Audrey, she always acts correctly, not like the slut Audrey is. She has good qualities for the game, her physical condition, and intelligence, but can miss a bit of determination.

Boy number 7: **Patrick Février. **Twin with Théophile, and child of one of the most famous chirurgic doctor of the city. He has a strange relation with Silvie, as it's explained above.

Excellent in Martial arts, maybe better than Martin. Friend with Yann and with Pietro.

He's intelligent, strong, killing wouldn't be a problem for him, he has big chances.

Girl number 8 : **Manuella Maître.** The fat girl. She's without a doubt one of the nicest girls of the class. Really careful with others, and liked by everyone. Not really dangerous, too nice to hurt anyone, not really physically advantaged, may be she would have a chance if everyone hesitated to kill her, but it's quite sure there will be someone who won't.

Boy number 8: **Théophile Février.** Patrick's brother. He's more calm than his brother is. They are in rival groups, Patrick with Sylvestre and Yann, and Théophile with Julian and Martin, but are really close to each other. Really intelligent, maybe not as strong as his brother, not as good in martial arts, and more moral.

Girl number 9 : **Fanny Michel (Park Soon me):** Asian refugee adopted by a French couple. She's mostly appreciated by boys of the school for her nipples (an E size). She says she has a complex about it, but talks about it a lot, and let people touch it very often. She's not a bitch as Audrey is, but she likes to appreciated by boys, and uses it when she needs. She could use it in the game.

She will probably not refuse to kill anybody, and his psychologically strong enough, physically average.

Friends: Aude Depret, Isabelle Boyer

Boy number 9: **Gilles Forrestier:** The leader of the garden gnome. The most dangerous and the craziest in this group. He doesn't fear anything. He's a delinquent, without any moral. His small size could be considered as an inconvenient, but he knows how to use it. He's quick, he won't be easy to shoot, can easily hide and won't hesitate to attack by surprise. This guy is without a doubt one of the three favourites of the game. He is born for this game, he could be a natural born killer, and would be a great winner.

We have to notice a recent friendship which has born lately between him and Sylvestre, which is also an advantage, when two natural leaders are allied (and it's something to consider as a bad point for their enemies, as Julian and Martin )

Friends: Raphael Enal, Fabien Antony, Sylvestre Zero

Girl number 10: **Cecilia Ligier:** The burgess amazing girl. This girl is pretty, intelligent, is very nice to people, but is quite exuberant. She could have dangerous reaction due to her lack of prudence and care. She doesn't have a really good physical condition. That's a lot of bad points for her. She has refused a relationship with Martin, and now, they seems a bit distant even if their respective groups of friends are very close. A point to notice is that she can loose the sense of reality, what could be dangerous either for her, either for others.

Friends: Corine Dorne, Manuela Maître, Charlène Pierre

Boy number 10 : **Julian Gailleux.** The other delinquant. A strong boy, really easy to get angry. If he seems strong, he's even more than we could believe. He has beaten all the strongest and respected men in the school. He's also ultra-violent and could already have killed several other pupils with his own fists, if Martin and Corinne had not stopped him. Despite his violence, he's a really nice and sweet guy with his friends. It's just not the guy to make angry. Unfortunately, he's easy to make him that way. The other solution to survive against him is to show him you don't want to fight. He's peaceful in his own way…  
He has a deep hatred against William, what could lead to a great head-to-head. The loving quartet with Corinne, Martin and Cecilia could also add interesting things.  
He won't hesitate to be violent, neither to kill, he's strong, one of the favourites without a doubt.

Friends: Martin Corsand, Théophile Février, Alexis Veln.

Girl number 11: **Charlène Pierre.**

Strong personality. Opened, but not to annoy. She's both the equivalent of Martin for her ability to shout everytime, and of Julian for her aggressiveness. Though, she's not crazy like the first named, nor a delinquent like the second. She's also very beautifull girl, but no one seems to be attracted by her because she makes people frighten. Despite this kind of violent personality, she uses to be a nice girl and is friend with the nice girls group. She's also very intelligent, what would be a good point in difficult situation.

She won't hesitate to kill if she needs to protect herself, she's intelligent, strong minded. One of the girls with the biggest chances.

Friends : Corinne Dorne, Cecilia Ligier Manuela Maître.

Boy number 11: **Yann Galvin:** A typical voluntary #+. Likes to put disorder everywhere, and makes fun with it. Rather popular for this ability. His hatred with Martin, his old best friend, can lead to interesting situations. His friends are now principally Patrick and Silvestre, and he has an interesting strong personality to take advantage of their group, and his ability to put disorder between everyone. A lot of things can happened in this big group, everything will depend how it's composed (with 3 possible divisions : Patrick - Silvestre - the gnomes). His only bad point is that he's physically not really strong.

But he's immoral, intelligent, malicious… A lot of qualities to win.  
Friends : Patrick Fevrier Silvestre Zéro Boris Albert.

Girl number 12 : **Severine Rocher:** A very little girl, very slim. Not physically advantaged for the game. She has sometimes her personality, but is rather shy. In fact, she's quite lonely since the has began to take distances with Charlène. Now, she shares her time with the discrete girls (Aude, Isabelle…), and also with the bitches (Audrey, Silvie) but she's rather independent. She's more responsible and expressive than the majority of them.

Friends: Amélie Vin, Charlène Pierre.

Boy number12 : **Johan Van Glitten.** : Another small guy, but not considered as a garden gnome as he's not in their group. Rather calm shy and smart, he's Jules' best friend. In fact, we don't really know what he's able to do, but he has never seemed aggressive.

Friend. Jules Bastonne.

Girl number 13: **Amelie Vin.** The only non-bitch in a group of bitch. She's sometimes also with the discrete Isabelle and her friends, but the fact she's a childhood friend with Sylvie gives her some preoccupations unusual for the other group. Even if it could give her a bit of popularity, she's manly invisible, and always hidden behind Silvie. A relative lack of personality, the fact she's not really active and physically strong are a lot of bad points for her in the game. Maybe if she used to take advantage of her invisibility she could do something, but she has never shown any sign telling she could.

Friends: Isabelle Boyer Silvie Lechamp

Boy Number 13: **Silvestre Zero.** : Another giant but physically not so strong. He's considered as a leader only because he follows people and makes them think ideas comes from him. Anyway, when he takes decisions, he's followed. Brilliant pupil, close 2nd of Jules, clever in everything, he probably won't find any problem to play the game. And he'll be dangerous and scary. He comes 1st in the list of favourites.

Friends: Brice Albert. Gilles Forrestier Patrick Février.

Boy number 14 : **Alexis Veln**. The loser. The guy everyone hates with no reason. Though he has his friends, even them are considering the loser part of his personality, but they likes him. He has begun with drugs, recently, but nobody knows it around him. Experience has shown an ability from losers to avenge in BRs, and it's possible from him, because he has sometimes shown signs of non acceptation of his status.

Friend: Théophile Février.

So, according to the educative team, here comes the approximate odds :

1st Silvesrte Zéro 10/1

2nd Julien Gailleux 10/1

3rd Gilles Forrestier 10/1

4th Audrey Arron 12/1

5th Fanny Michel 16/1

6th Charlène Pierre 17/1

7th Patrick Février 17/1

8th Silvie Lechamp 19/1

9th Brice Albert 19/1

10th Yann Galvin 20/1

11th Corinne Dorne 20/1

12th Martin Corsand 22/1(He'll be better rated if more people thought he'll play the game)

13th Theophile Février 24/1

14th Alexis Veln 25/1

15th Raphael Enal 27/1

16th Fabien Anthony 29/1

17th Severine Rocher 30/1

18th Isabelle Boyer 32/1

19th Pietro Cardinale 34/1

20th AmelieVin 36/1

21st Cecilia Ligier 38/1

22nd Jules Bastonne 44/1

23rd Manuela Maître 54/1

24th Johann Van Glitten 61/1

25th Armande Deville 71/1

26th Aude Depret 76/1

27th Elise Arnaud 90/1

I think you have everything you need to know. Let's hope this class will have a good game!

With respect,

Roger Ballet,

Director of the Rene Descartes High School, 86000 Poitiers.


End file.
